Resistance
by pieceofcupcakes
Summary: The world known him as the superhero. But he just want to be her own personal hero. Fabrevans AU.


"...then, your next appointment is with the Polar Corporation. They insisted they want to see you first before they agree to buy our latest polar radar technology. After that, you have an important lunch with the Director of Victor Enterprise—Are you listening?"

"Hmm?" Sam doesn't even bother to snap out of his trance. "More or less."

"Which one is it, more or less? Because I need to know whether I should repeat the whole thing or not."

"More, because your voice is so beautiful although I'm hugely distracted by your divine looks."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "You haven't been listening to me."

"What? I did. I know I have a ridiculously early meeting with some Middle Eastern oil company. My mid-morning coffee would be interrupted by polar bears—"

"Polar Corporation!"

"Exactly. Then a boring lunch with the Director of Victor Enterprise..."

"Well, at least you got two out of three correct. Wait, one and a half because you didn't remember the Middle Eastern oil company's name."

"Awesome! Do I get a reward?"

Quinn shoots him a reproachful look and continues. "Also, your mom wants to have a dinner with you and your dad tomorrow before they go on a holiday, so later tonight, you will get on the plane back to Nashville."

"What?" Sam groans and twirls his chair in protest. "I thought I had said no! I'm very, very, very busy! And there are so many people who need to be saved by the Iron Man..."

"There are enough superheroes to save them all. Besides, your mom insisted, and you know I can't lie when she asked whether you have a schedule later tonight and tomorrow."

The CEO of the Evans Industries opens his mouth and closes it again. Easily recognizing it as an attempt to look for something to say that can get him out of this, but failing it completely, Quinn can't help but snort. Which is a bad move because now Sam is focusing on her instead.

"Fine, I'll go if you go."

"What?! No! Tomorrow's my day off. I'm not going anywhere with my boss on my day off."

"Then I won't go to that lunch with Victor Enterprise."

Quinn looks like she wants to strangle Sam. "That's called blackmail."

"Really? It's not like I know how hard it is to make that appointment. I've never even heard about how easily irritable is the Director. One canceled schedule and you're canceled for life. Honestly, I have no idea about all those things..."

* * *

And that's why Quinn is flying to Nashville with Sam, of course after forcing her boss to sign her leave for three days effective immediately when they return (also making him promise that Sam would not visit or make any kind of contact during those days because seriously, Quinn needs her days off—the bodyguards can stay with her, but only because Sam is unshakable about it). If Sam wants to play dirty, Quinn has to get something out of it.

"My mom's gonna be so ecstatic to see you," Sam grins. "She had asked about you in every phone call."

"Did you tell her I have no interest in becoming her daughter-in-law?"

"Of course not. Why would I tell a lie?"

Quinn just rolls her eyes boredly, not bothering to repeat the conversation they've had many times before.

At least they are on Sam's latest private jet, so she doesn't have to bear with her boss' advances for too long and can escape once in a while to the toilet when the alcohol gets into Sam's bloodstream and strips whatever self-restraint left in that thick skull. She would've reported for sexual harassment to the HR department if she wasn't sure that they would waive it without a second glance. The HR sees her as an outlet-slash-some-sort-of-a-human-sponge who can absorb Sam's antics and make him more bearable to the general populace. Which is a huge role. So huge she would never get an approval to resign from the HR. Not that Sam would ever allow that.

"Quinn, why are you taking so long in there? Do you need a hand?" Drunken chuckles. "A 'hand'. For you-know-what. Got it?"

Quinn shuts her eyes and makes herself as comfortable as she could in the toilet.

They arrive in Nashville by noon. Mary Evans is a lively old lady with impressive strength when she embraces someone she's fond of. Naturally, Quinn is the first target of her borderline abusive love. "Oh, my dear Quinn. How are you? Are you getting skinnier? Is my son causing troubles for you again?"

"Mom," Sam protests at the not-quite-unfair accusation. Mary mistakes it as a whine for not getting the hug before Quinn, though, and much to Quinn's relief, she instantly shifts her attention to her son. Meanwhile Quinn smiles greeted the only normal, non-genius, far from eccentric person in the Evans family.

"You look well, Quinn."

"So are you, Mr. Evans. How was the wine I sent you? Is it up to your taste?"

"I love it very much, as always," the old man chuckles. "My wife loves it as well, even though she rarely drinks."

"I thought the lighter taste would suit her."

"Mom!" Sam's whine cuts through their conversation and they turned to see Mary smothering her son with kisses while wrapping him in a crushing hug. "Jetlagged here!"

"Well," the old man shrugs at Quinn, "I'll show you to your room."

At least it's quiet in the guest room they prepared for her.

When Sam's home, he will either be occupied discussing the latest technologies in the company with his mom or playing chess with his dad, leaving Quinn alone most of the time. Quinn manages to take a nap and wakes up refreshed right before dinnertime. She just finishes changing her clothes when there's a knock on the door.

"Quinn? Can I come in?" Mary's voice surprises her. She opens the door and lets her in with a questioning look. "I just wanna talk for a bit," she says as she takes a seat on a chair, so Quinn sits on the bed opposite her and waits.

After staring at her fondly for a while, Mary speaks again, "You know that I like you very much, right?"

"Um," Quinn blinks. She has a faint idea where this is going. "I… guess…?"

"I know it's not easy to work with Sam, but not only you've established some control, you've also been a great driving force and you take care of him well. Who knows what will happen to the company if you aren't there."

"I'm doing my best as his secretary, Mrs. Evans."

"I'm hoping that you can be more than that," she smiles. "You're such a dependable and lovely woman. Sam might be a genius, but he had always fallen behind when it comes to love… until now."

"Mrs. Evans…"

"He loves you. He's serious about you. And I've never been so happy for the evansce he makes." Mary leans forward and places a hand over Quinn's, "And although I know you've been refusing him, I know that you have some feelings for him too."

Quinn swallows a distressed lump on her throat. The woman only wants what she thinks is best for her son. But she's exactly the opposite. "It's not gonna happen, Mrs. Evans. I'm sorry." She stands up, looking at her watch longer than necessary. "We should head down for dinner."

Mary stands up as well but grabs her hand to stop her from exiting the room. "Is it because of that accident?" Quinn freezes and curses herself for giving out such reaction. Of course Mary notices it. "Quinn, he's doing whatever it takes to never let that happen to you again. The bodyguards accompanying you are the best, you know that."

Gently, Quinn pries Mary's hand off her. She doesn't want to talk, but Mary doesn't look like she's going to let her off like that, so she mumbles, "It can still happen."

"Are you scared?" Mary asks softly, but before Quinn can answer, she continues knowingly, "For yourself... or for Sam?"

Quinn turns away. "I just think it's best for us to stay within a strictly professional relationship," then she slips out of the door, letting it open for Mary but not waiting for her to come after her.

* * *

Sam Evans has been openly expressing his interest towards his new secretary from the moment the young woman walks into his office. He took one look at her face and hired Quinn without looking at her (impressive) resume. That should've rang a warning bell for Quinn, but instead, being a proud and persistent woman herself, she strived to prove her worth. No one at the company ever questioned her competence.

The only 'questions' came from Sam, along the lines of "Don't we look good together?", "Wanna have dinner together?", and "Go out with me?". Quinn usually answered with a simple "No", because she always thought that Sam wasn't serious, that he would give up sooner or later, because Sam's 'love at first sight' was too much of a ridiculous notion for someone like Quinn.

Quinn was rarely wrong, but she was, in this matter.

One day, Sam thought that it would be appropriate to announce his love in a live TV interview.

_"Do you believe in love at first sight?" The most eligible bachelor of the year and the person inside the Iron Man suit said. "That's how I feel about my secretary. Can't live without her, really. She takes care of the company more than I do and she takes care of me as well. Oh, but she's shy, so it's a bit hard to get her on a date with me. Right, Quinn? Are you watching this? How about dinner tomorrow?"_

Of course she had called Sam and scolded him.

In fact, she lectured him for around thirty minutes on the things utterly inappropriate to say on national television. Sam just laughed (that shameless bastard) and asked what her answer would be on that dinner invitation.

And for some strange, unexplainable reason, Quinn found herself unable to dismiss it.

Sam caught on, of course, and his voice was filled with hopeful glee as he declared that he would take her silence as a yes when Iron Man's particularly nasty, vengeful enemy crashed through Quinn's apartment window.

It should've been expected. She was a target from the moment Sam mentioned her. Or more like a bait, kidnapped right there and then to lure Iron Man into the enemy's den.

Sam found her only an hour later and defeated his enemy and the lackeys single-handedly. Quinn managed to return without a scratch. Sam didn't.

Sometimes Quinn still see Sam's broken body in her nightmares. She could never forget the horror of seeing Sam laying still, his Iron Man suit damaged beyond repair and half of his mask torn open, revealing a bloodied face. For some dreadful moments, Quinn thought Sam wasn't breathing. Only after she moved closer and noticed the very subtle, weak movements that she could collect herself enough to find a phone and call the ambulance.

The mighty Iron Man was in the hospital for three months and walked out with a scar on his chest he would bear for life.

A lifetime reminder that Sam almost lost his life because of Quinn.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Colorful confetti and sparkling things explodes onto Quinn's face as she walks into the office. She shoots five seconds of harsh glare towards Sam's perseveringly beaming face before wiping the ridiculous waste of money off her face. "Remind me never to approve another leave for you in this lifetime," Sam chirps. "I've missed you too much these past three days."

"I've missed those three days already."

"You don't mean that."

"Your denial would be admirable if it isn't so appalling," Quinn sits down and turns her computer on, already making a mental list of what she needs to catch up on after her leave. "I believe you didn't make any appointment while I was gone?"

"I knew you kept a tab on me," Sam grins. "But I do have an appointment tonight."

"Oh?" With trained reflex, Quinn opens her tablet to jot it down. "With who, where, what time? Anything I need to prepare?"

"Dinner at 7 in that new pasta restaurant you bookmarked in your browser. With you, obviously, so prepare yourself for an amazing date."

Quinn heaves a deep sigh and sets the tablet down. She doesn't even feel like scolding Sam for hacking her tablet. Again. Looking straight at Sam, she asks, "What can I say that will make you stop all this nonsense?"

"Absolutely nothing. And don't use the 'I have a boyfriend' excuse again because I won't buy it. It was adorable how you thought I wouldn't be able to make that man expose himself," Sam winks as Quinn painfully recalls the night when her trustworthy confidant finally succumbed to all the threats and blackmails from Sam. She had to bear a whole week of insufferably smug Sam afterwards.

"And if I say that nothing will make me want to go out with you?"

"I won't give up." Sam props his palms on Quinn's desk and starts to lean in. "I won't give you up."

"So you will just force your feelings on me without any regards to how I feel?" Quinn's words stops Sam from leaning further. The taller blonde's smile falter when he sees how serious Quinn's stare is, with something foreign gleaming in it.

Forcing the smile to return to his face, Sam shrugs. "You did accept my dinner invitation back then."

"I said no such thing."

"No answer means yes."

Quinn looks down, breaking their eye contact as she busies herself with the e-mails she needs to reply. "So you wish."

Still unnerved by Quinn's stare earlier, he chuckles shakily and stands up straight. Quinn, dear Quinn. How hard it is to reach out to her. He has tried every single thing in the book, but nothing makes Quinn budge. Except for that time when Sam was sure that Quinn couldn't say no… but then his chance was ruined, wasn't it? "You're not gonna make this easy, are you." He sighs as he watches Quinn typing her e-mails away like he doesn't exist.

"You're the one who makes it much harder for both of us."

"How long are you going to punish me for letting them kidnap you?"

Quinn goes still.

For once, Quinn finds out about Sam's views on the whole thing, and she's quite embarrassed to admit that she hasn't once thought about it. Quinn has been too busy feeling guilty over that incident, too busy fearing for what would happen to Sam next time. It was bad enough that she had to watch Iron Man fighting bad guys on TV. She couldn't check up on him afterwards, of course, knowing that it would give Sam hope, so she had to pray that Sam would walk into the office the next day instead of into the hospital, or worse.

She only realizes now that she had never thanked Sam for saving her.

And she never thought that Sam would believe that Quinn is blaming him.

Another set of guilt swallows her whole and Quinn opens her mouth to deny, because she would never do that to Sam, for God's sake. Sam fucking saved her from whatever end she would've met otherwise, and he had kept his promise to keep Quinn safe ever since. She knows that the bodyguards are only a small part of it. Sam utilizes every technology in his possession to keep track of her and even follows her in person sometimes, thinking that he's being discreet enough for Quinn not to notice. Quinn lets him, although what she really wants is not to become such weakness, such burden.

All Quinn wants is to keep Sam safe.

She grits her teeth and steels herself before meeting Sam's sincere, sad eyes.

"I'm just not into you. Deal with it."

* * *

"She's into me," Sam twirls the pen between his fingers. "I know that she's into me."

"Yes, of course," Mike looks longingly at the pen as he shifts the papers a bit closer towards Sam. "If only you would sign these—"

"If only that mad scientist hadn't kidnapped her and ruined everything. I can see it in her eyes, you know? She wants me as much as I want her."

"Just a quick sign here and here—"

"You agree with me, right, Mike?"

"He will agree with anything that can make you sign those damn papers, Master."

Sam glares at the huge monitor displaying various stats of the project he's working on, a new weapon he hopes to incorporate into the Iron Man suit. On the center of the monitor is the name of the A.I. he created many years ago. "I'm not asking you, JARVIS."

"Because you're afraid of the truth."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that not even the most advanced A.I. like you can compare to the genuine observation made by human beings."

"An A.I. made by you, Master. Every time you question my competence, you're questioning yourself, really."

Sam scowls and drops the pen, ignoring Mike's pitiful whine. "You used to be so cute. I could confide in you and all you would say were, 'Oh poor Master, I wish I can help you more with that'."

"Ah yes… I was so young," JARVIS mocks a sigh. "Alas, I've grown to counterbalance your enormous self-esteem and egocentric attitude."

"I should reboot you into JARVIS version 2.0."

"You? Allowing such setback on your technological developments? Version 2.0. undeveloped personality would've let you go through with the miscalculations, Master, thinking that you know better than him." The monitor brings up a set of numbers and shapes. "This won't work by the way. You have to exchange the trajectory component with this new form I created for you. The angle should be 56 degrees instead of 46."

"Ah, you're right," Sam hums and shoves aside the papers Mike brought to make space for the contraptions. Mike whimpers and gathers the fallen papers to place them as close to Sam as he can without interrupting the complicated looking... thing. He fails to measure the proper distance, of course, and Sam promptly snaps at him for invading his professional space.

"Why are you even here again? Isn't Quinn supposed to be here with these papers instead of you?"

Mike grows three shades paler and mumbles, "Ms. Fabray says that from now on, I am to handle all contacts with you."

Sam stops working, raises narrowed eyes at Mike, and pouts. "Says who?"

"Ms. Fabray—"

"Well you can tell my secretary that she can come here to ask for my signature or I won't sign anything at all. That applies to everything that requires my signature and-slash-or approval."

Mike's face falls, but he has no guts to stand up against his boss, unlike a certain secretary.

"You know, Master," JARVIS barges into the one-sided conversation, "that kind of attitude is just gonna push the love of your life even further away."

"Since when are you taking Quinn's side?"

"Since I know it's gonna piss you off."

Sam groans and vows to reboot JARVIS for the umpteenth time, but then he realizes that there's something not quite right in Mike's evansce of words. "_From now on_," he repeats and grabs Mike's shoulder. "Why did Quinn say 'from now on'?"

Mike whimpers about how Quinn's going to kill him until Sam shakes him. "Mike!"

"Y-you're not supposed to find out yet!" Mike yelps in panic. "S-she just handed in her resignation. Effective immediately."

* * *

Just like how a child would throw a tantrum, Sam causes a ruckus in front of Quinn's apartment and threatens to blow her door up before Quinn snaps the door open with wet hair and hastily worn clothes. "I was taking a shower, you dumbass," Quinn scowls but easily steps aside to let him in.

"How could you gone home without the bodyguards!?" Sam yells as he storms inside.

"I'm not your secretary anymore. They don't have to guard me, just like I explained to them earlier."

"Well, they're fired already, because they obviously couldn't do their job, letting you walk away like that!"

Sighing, Quinn takes a seat on the couch. "That's quite unnecessary. They're good men and they've done nothing wrong."

"They fucking left you alone!"

"I was the one leaving, remember?"

Sam takes a seat in front of Quinn, but decides that he's too restless to sit down anyway, so he stands back up and paces back and forth instead, all the while throwing frantic glances at his former secretary. "Your resignation has been rejected," he says matter-of-factly.

"Doesn't matter," Quinn shrugs. "I already quit."

"You can't quit. I won't approve it."

"Sure, you can deny it all you want, but the fact remains that I won't be coming in anymore. I'm taking a break for a while then I'll find another job."

"You can't just—!" Sam grabs her arms tight until it would surely leave some bruises, but Quinn just stares at him with unchanging expression. "Quinn, please… Please."

The decision is final, Sam realizes with shattering hopes. No matter how much he begs, Quinn will never succumb to his whims. He can't believe that Quinn is finally crossing that line to get away from Sam. Of course, he has always thought that Quinn would give in one day, just as long as Sam keeps on trying… What a fool he is.

"Fine," Swallowing the bitter taste of rejection, Sam lets her go and looks away. If he can't stay with Quinn, he can at least continue to keep her safe. "A-alright, do whatever you want. But I'll get you new bodyguards."

"No," Quinn quickly refuses. "No more bodyguards. None of your techs tracking me. On top of everything, no more you secretly following me around."

Not even trying to deny Quinn's reproach, Sam snaps, "What if someone attacks you?!"

"Why would they?" Quinn asks calmly. Sam should never know that despite her collected facade, she's no less desperate on the inside. She can do this. She can make Sam stop carrying this burden. Earlier, she has been imagining this conversation over and over again in her head, and she knows exactly what she's going to say. "I'm nobody. I'm don't work for you anymore. We have no relationship whatsoever and they won't find any reason to hurt me." All she has to say are the words she's dreading to say. "Now I feel safer than ever."

* * *

It didn't end there.

Sam hasn't assigned her new bodyguards, as Quinn requested. He also hasn't placed any tracking devices, at least none that Quinn can find, and she's very good at finding them. Just like how she's very good at spotting Sam hanging around her apartment and watching her from afar.

Sometimes he stays for a few minutes, sometimes for an hour, sometimes not just once throughout the day. But the persistently earnest Sam Evans definitely comes everyday without fail, checking in and making sure that Quinn is still there, still unharmed.

Quinn finds it harder and harder to pretend not to notice, especially at times when Sam decides to be cliche and stands in the shadow under the heavy rain. But she knows that she can't say anything. The only thing she can do is hope that Sam will soon give up, that Quinn would check outside and find no Sam for a whole day.

One day she gets what she wants.

Just not in the way she wishes it to be.

Quinn runs through the hallways, face pale and one hand tightly clutching her phone. A message is still displayed on the screen, brief and concise.

She finally arrives at her destination, but her hand trembles terribly as she reaches for the door knob. Her worst nightmare hangs heavy in her mind, fear gripping her core as she recalls how still and broken Sam looked many nights ago. And the possibility that the same scene might be waiting for her behind this door.

_"I'm sorry to hack your phone, but I thought you should know,"_ JARVIS's computerized voice delivered the cold, harsh reality earlier. _"An enemy attacked Sam on his way to your apartment. He has been badly injured and is currently unconscious at the hospital. I will send you the room and address-."_

Quinn's eyes blur and she slowly opens the door.

"Holy shit," Sam gasps from the hospital bed. "You're really here!"

Gaping openly at the very much conscious Sam, Quinn searches for signs of injury and finds only scuffed skin here and there along with a bandaged left shoulder. The nurse standing next to Sam appears to just finishes wrapping it up.

"Oh this?" Sam catches onto Quinn's line of sight. "Don't worry, it just needs a couple of stitches—"

"Twelve," the nurse corrects.

"Yeah, twelve stitches mean a couple of sixes, no? Get out of here." Sam scowls in annoyance and shoos the nurse until she's out of the room. Only then he smiles and waves at Quinn with his good hand. "Anyway. Hi. Um. Nice to see you."

"But…" Quinn frowns, still in disbelief. "JARVIS…"

"Yeah, JARVIS Huh. He actually outsmarted me this time. He said that you know that I'm at the hospital, you would come. I said you wouldn't. Long story short, it turned into a bet in which if he wins I must never reboot him." Sam appears crushed for a moment. "God, it's such an unpleasant feeling to be outsmarted by something you created, you know? Not that I'm not happy that he's _right _and you're _here_..."

"JARVIS said you've been badly injured," Quinn says in an accusatory tone while slowly stepping closer to the other man. "That you were ambushed on your way to my place."

"Well the last part is true, but the first part is much dramatized— OW!" In a split of a second, Quinn closes the remaining distance between them and begins slamming Sam with her fists.

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Quinn yells almost hysterically without stopping her attacks which Sam tries to avoid with little success, as he is limited by his injuries.

"Hey, hey, ow! It wasn't my idea, it was JARVIS's! Ow, ow, my stitches hurt!"

"Why are you even still alive?!"

"Don't say things like that— Oomph!" The attacks stop as sudden as it came. Sam's eyes widen as he realizes that Quinn has switched into embracing him tightly and burying her face on his chest. The body pressing against him feels so warm and soft that for a split second, Sam thought that he's in heaven. Apparently he just said it out loud.

"Moron. You would go to hell anyway," Quinn mumbles.

"Sorry," Sam can't help but beams, although he does feel some remorse over the tears wetting his chest.

"I thought you—"

"I'm alright." Sam brings up his right hand and strokes Quinn's back in a comforting manner. "Now that you're here, I'm more than alright— Ow."

"I hate you," Quinn sniffs, stopping her half-hearted attack on the other man's injured side.

"I know that you care for me." Sam smiles and kisses the crown of Quinn's head. "I love you so much."

Quinn quickly pulls away and wipes her eyes. "Don't."

"Why?" With the gentleness Quinn doesn't know Sam possesses, the man reaches out to her hand and helps to wipe the rest of her tears. "I'm sorry Quinn, I don't think I can ever stop. I love you and I'm serious, even though I know you don't think so…"

Quinn shakes her head, confusing Sam for a moment, but the other blonde continues.

"I know that my feelings are nothing but burden for you, but know that I will never let any harm come your way ever again. I will protect you—"

"And who's gonna protect you?" Quinn shakily asks. Her fingers lightly trace the bandaged shoulder, then down towards the old scar on his chest. "Look at you, always getting hurt because of me."

"This is what has been weighing you down?" Sam chuckles. "You should've known that I don't mind."

"Well, I do!"

"I'm gonna get stronger." Sam takes Quinn hand and places a kiss on its back. "You're the reason why I will always get stronger."

"...Can't you just not get hurt anymore?" Quinn sighs, still looking very much concerned. How come Sam didn't see it before, this deep, heartfelt worry for him? Maybe everything isn't the way Sam thought it was. But he's done guessing. If Quinn will let him, he'd rather ask her straight away. No more confusion and no more facing their fears on their own.

"Kind of hard to promise you that," Sam winks cheekily. "Everyone wants a piece of me. But I'll try, for you."

Quinn smiles, and suddenly her face is only a hair breadth away from Sam's. "Promise that you'll try very, very hard?"

Sam supposes he has to say yes, but he's totally at loss for words, taken in by Quinn's gorgeous, teary eyes. Quinn already takes his silence as a yes, though, and leans in for a much overdue kiss.

* * *

There's no getting Sam off her after that.

Quinn returns to her position as Sam's secretary, conceding to her now-boyfriend's order to have not two, but four bodyguards. She also lets most of her personal stuffs being integrated with tracking technologies, although she does stand her ground on not allowing any chip from surgically invading her body.

Yes, the CEO of the Evans Industries was already overbearingly head over heels even from before they got together. Multiply that by five and it would still be an understatement of what Sam is like nowadays.

Then again, those aren't the only differences.

Quinn changes too. Now, she doesn't hesitate to play it out to her advantage.

"What?! Why do I have a dinner meeting out of nowhere— Goddammit, you look gorgeous with those glasses."

Letting only the smallest hint of smile adorning her face, Quinn carries on with her perfected manner in handling her difficult boss. "I've told you last week about it, remember?"

"No! I clearly remember that last week you invited me to go on a nice dinner, then afterwards we can check into the hotel and..."

Quinn thinks that her eyeballs might fall out sooner or later if she roll them once too many. She rolls them anyway. "That's really the only thing in your mind, isn't it?"

Sam sulks visibly. "I just wanna spend time with my girlfriend... It was the first time you invited me for a night out and I was so unbelievably excited until a minute ago when I found out that you were just tricking me."

"Is that what you think it is? A trick?" Quinn hardly ever pouts, but when she does, it does things to Sam. Especially when she pouts while peering up to Sam over her glasses. "Even though I've never said that our dinner is cancelled…"

"I-it's not?"

"Of course not! I only moved it to our hotel bedroom. Thought we could have more fun that way…" Quinn tilts her head, secretly smiling as she sees Sam turning from brooding to beaming. "Now will you be a good boy and go to that meeting?"

"Absolutely!" Sam nods excitedly, lips stretched wide in a face-splitting grin. He kisses Quinn hard and pronounces his love to Quinn at least three times before storming off to get that meeting done as soon as possible. Quinn can almost see an imaginary tail wagging in his eagerness to please his lover.

She smiles openly in satisfaction.

No more difficult Sam.

Quinn can get used to this.

* * *

**Hey, guys! So... I've been very emotional these few days because the cast was done filming Glee and I just... even though I have a love-hate relationship with Glee for 6 years, I love the cast very much and it's sadden me that we're not going to see them filming together again :( In attempt to cheer myself, I decided to post this today. I know this is not 'Answers' and that story is very overdue but I can promise you that it's on progress and I just need to steal some times to finish that preferably in a week time so... yeah, you can anticipate that. In the mean time, I hope you can enjoy this little one-shot I have for you :)**

**Do read and leave me some reviews. Tell me, whether you like it or hate it. If you have any questions, you can leave it there too. I'll see you again real soon :)**


End file.
